Vampire Witch: Jane's Story
by Gold Eyed Girl
Summary: The story of Jane Volturi. Her human years, how she was changed, and discovering her gift. Jane's POV. The story is a lot better than the summary. My first fanfic, hope you like it!
1. Witch

Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Witch

Since I was very small I've felt the eyes on me, watching, waiting for something. I just didn't know what. I never saw these eyes, of course, but they were there. My brother felt them too. When I was seven these eyes were joined by others, these not so invisible. Everyone watched my brother and me. Some stepped away, crossing themselves.

The people of my village were obsessed with witch hunting. I had even been to one of the burnings. Mother didn't approve, but what could she do to keep me away? There were few chores to do around our small home, and any who openly disapproved were scorned by society.

I saw my first witch burning when I was eight. Mrs. Porter, wife of the late Thomas Porter, a stooped arthritic woman was always muttering darkly to herself, was accused of hexing a young boy who had accidentally hit a ball in her yard. She had stood in the middle of a pile of dry sticks. She was as hunched as ever, her almost-white-grey hair spilling down over here stooped shoulders and withered face. Her twisted, gnarled hands were tied between her and the tall stake she was tied to. Her brows were knitted together and the corners of her mouth were turned down, but her eyes were blank, dead.

One of the village men held a torch. In a loud, clear voice he declared the verdict against the woman. He brought the torch to the base of the sticks at her feet. The flames caught and began creeping up her legs.

For a moment, it was silent. Then a blood curdling, high scream pierced the quiet. Many turned their heads and little children covered their ears. Some ran away. Not me. I watched transfixed as she writhed and thrashed in agony, still shrieking. The fire crept to her throat and lit her hair. The screams got louder.

She continued to scream for an hour more. Then, with a slight gurgle, they cut off and her movements ceased. She slumped forward, dead. Her hair and clothes had all burned of and her skin was charred and blistered. The crowds began to clear, but I stayed. I watched until all of her was charred ashes.

I loved it.

Tearing my eyes from the smoldering remains of my old neighbor, I started for home. Dusk had fallen and the world had taken on an eerie deep purple tint. I meandered down the lane deep in thought, when something hard hit me right between the shoulder blades. I turned to see a small cluster of children about my age. Their colorful, neat pressed clothes were in great contrast to my own tattered homespun. They were pressed together, as if afraid.

I glanced toward the ground. The object that had hit me was a small stone.

A tall boy a few years older then I spoke up then.

"Witch," he spat at me.

Heat coursed though me. I glared at them wishing so bad to hurt them. To see them writhe like the woman...

They turned and fled then. Probably afraid, of me! Ha! I was no witch. If I was...

I took a deep breath, letting my fury out with it.

I was nearly home when I ran into Alec. We were twins. He had easily overlooked brown hair and eyes same as I, through my hair was longer. We were the type of people you could pass one hundred times on a crowded street and never look at twice. "Plain Jane," I thought wryly.

Alec smiled, taking my hand, and we ran up the lane to the house.

* * *

**Alright! The first chapter of my first fanfic EVER! I really hope you like it, please review and tell me how to make it better.**

**Love, Gold Eyed Girl**


	2. Torture

**Diclaimor: I forgot one in the first chapter, but I hope you guys know that I don't own Twilight, seeing how inferior my writing is to Stephenie Meyer's.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Torture

Supper was set when we arrived home. Mother was bustling around the kitchen. She was a kind, middle aged woman who always had a small smile on her face that was constantly in danger of slipping into a full grin. She was small and slim, yet soft, and more rounded, with caramel colored hair and kind blue eyes.

She saw us and half skipped to our sides. She gave us each a light hug and kissed our cheeks. We hugged her back halfheartedly. We were used to these sentiments, but could never manage to return them with much enthusiasm.

"Jane, Alec, thank goodness," she said, smiling fondly at us. "I was about to send Mr. Jamison out for you." She laughed, and the sound echoed merrily around the pleasant, open kitchen.

The idea of Mr. Jamison, our closest neighbor and the man who had bought our land after Father had died, running anywhere was preposterous. He was a wealthy farm owner who had likely never worked a day in his life. He had dozens of hired hands and three daughters. I loathed him and his daughters. They always dressed at the height of fashion and thought they were so much better than everyone else.

Across the table, Alec shot me a sympathetic look. He understood my anger, though he did not feel it himself. We were more attuned to each other than normal. We felt rater than heard or saw each others moods and thought. Nothing specific, just the tenor of them. And we always stuck together through anything, big or small.

I did not remember Father. I had been a mere eighteen months when he had died, too young for memories. There had been a run of measles around then, and it was assumed Father had taken them, though he had not been reported of having the symptoms. Still, no other conclution could be drawn when Mother woke to find he had died in his sleep.

I knew very little of him, only, from village gossip, that he was a dark, reserved man and that no one had a clue why mother married him and, from Mother, that they had been passionately in love and that Alec and I were a lot like him. I didn't know what to make of that. Obviously that we were dark and reserved, everyone knew that, but what would it mean for a mother?

Probably nothing, just one of those things parents always tell their children, wanting them to be just like the other rather than themselves. Ridiculous.

I left the table and readied myself for bed. That night, I dreamed of Mrs. Porter's burning. Her screaming that long, unbroken note, it finally ceasing, and her ashes smoldering in the quiet that followed. It wasn't even a nightmare.

Morning dawned a smooth, pearly grey. The sun shone dimly through the thin film of clouds, but the rays it cast were feeble.

Alec and I walked to school together, as always. I detested school. They made you sit still and silent while you learned pointless lessons, at breaks the kids mocked and teased you, all the while everyone threw cautious glances your direction, as if at any moment you might leap up and curse the whole lot of them. That's how it was for Alec and me, anyway, everyday, save weekends.

As we passed the large tree at the end of the path I saw something. A baby bird, abandoned by it mother, too weak to fly. I scooped it up, running my fingers over the delicate bone structure. Pinching the leg I snapped it with a sharp twist of my fingers, enjoying the crack it made. I hadn't imagined such a small bird could shriek so. It made it all the more enjoyable. I broke its other leg, delighting when the screams became louder.

Alec's thin hands reached for the bird, and I handed it over to him.

"Here, if you snap the neck back in just the right way it dies without feeling… so," he told me, demonstrating with a skillful twist of his long fingers that still held some of the plumpness of early childhood.

I tugged the birds carcass back, irritated. I could feel its life leaving as the small body cooled.

"I want it to feel it, to feel pain," I told him with disapproval, he had ruined that small joy I had managed to feel in the torment. I discarded the unfortunate bird on the ground and strode with my chin high and a stubborn set to my shoulders up the lane to the school building. He sighed behind me, and I knew he felt I was being childish, but he followed me silently, not voicing his thoughts. I was glad of that, I din't need to be reproved now. Alec could be very understanding when I needed it, something I was still working to master, I tended to snap more easily.

_He's kinder than you, too. _An obnoxious, nagging voice spoke up in my head. My conscience, Mother had called it. I ignored the voice, as I always did on the rare occasions when it scolded me.

I felt the eyes on me again, but I had no idea what they thought of me, or my actions just now. I wondered if Alec felt them as well.

------------

School was awful as ever. Mr. Winston droned endlessly before finally dismissing us for noon meal. I pulled my dinner pail from my desk and was opening it when Bill McIntyre walked by. I assumed it was to go sit with Charlie Smith, as he often does. But as he passed my desk he deliberately upset my inkwell and it spilled all over my dress.

I jumped up quickly and glared at him, fury pounding in my brain and making my vision go red. The next second he was on the ground, laughing and twitching uncontrollably. Immediately, every eye in the room was on us.

Mr. Winston strode over to my place. "Jane, stop that this instant!" His voice was full of authority, but had an unmistakably undercurrent of fear that made no sense. I wasn't doing anything, Billy was faking, couldn't he see that? As much as I wanted to hurt him I was powerless to do anything.

I saw Charlie slip out the door with a frightened glance at his friend. Five minutes later he returned with the "Witch Counsel", as we called them. They were three of the village elders that were called on to decide who was to be tried as a witch, and there was no doubt of the reason they were hear now.

The Chief Counselor looked around, observing the scene with grave eyes that rested for a fraction of a second on mine, which were filled with fresh rage at there presence. The scene hadn't change much from before Charlie left, everyone frozen in place. The only one who had moved was Alec, who was standing by my side and glaring at Billy with as much contempt as I was. And now Billy wasn't laughing, only twitching in supposed discomfort. It must have been too hard to keep up his pathetic charade, i thought in disgust. But I said nothing. Any words I spoke would be twisted and used to lash back at me.

The elder turned back to his companions, nodding once. His eyes held a look that was a mixture of detachment, sadness, anger, and determination. It felt as though ice slipped down my spine as that small gesture foretold our future.

So we would burn. I knew this. I knew we would have burned long ago, but they needed evidence to punish a crime, and now they had it. Or thought they did, which was good enough.

--

**Yea, Chapter 2 is done! Thanks so much for reading, I'm sorry it takes so long to update. It's my birthday in a couple days and I might be able to get my own computer then which will help so much. Please review, I've only gotten one and I'm really thinking no one likes it, at least tell me how to make it better. You guys are the only reason i write so i might just stop if i think there isn't a point. ****REVIEW! **

**Also, if you didn't catch on, the torture of the baby bird was a little foreshadowing of their later talents, some people were confused why I put that in there. Notice how Jane wanted the bird to be in pain, while Alec killed it quickly and painlessly. Personally, I found it hard to write that degree of non-compassion, it was against everything I believe no to have her take it home and nurse it back to health. I think we all know that wouldn't really suit Jane's character. Please at least tell me if I'm writing her point of view well, I can't tell if it sounds like her to you guys, this is how I interpret Jane and I want to know it her character suits for you, rather than just me. And I really am desperate for some more reviews. ;)**

**Love, C**


	3. The Burning

**I am so so so sorry that it took me so long. I really hope that doesn't happen again, but no promises. Thanks to the three people who reveiwed, this chapter's for you.**

**Diclaimor: I don't own Twilight, I just really love it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Burning

We were led away to the prisons.

Of course, we could not be allowed to be around the good, innocent people, I thought sarcastically.

They threw us together into a cell. It was small and dim, with only a small barred window at the top of the wall. It was too high to reach and too small to climb out if we could, even considering how small we were. It was empty except for the wooden bench pushed against the far wall. It looked harder than the stone floor.

Behind me I heard the iron barred door slam shut. I realized I was trembling, but it was from rage, not fear. I didn't know how to feel fear.

Alec and I curled together on the damp stone floor. I had been right; it was softer than the rigid bench. We didn't speak; there was nothing to say.

We slept little, for a few hours later the guard came for us. It was time.

I blinked in the bright light and looked around at the gathered crowd. School had let out and work was over so the entire town was there. All were here except for one.

Where was Mother?

"Mother?" I whispered. It was a question. Why wasn't she here? Though I knew it would pain her to see

Her children burn, there was no way she would miss this last change to see our faces. She would probably leave before they lit the fire.

The guard heard me. "Dead," he answered unsympathetically. "She was hit by a cart on her way to town this morn."

My mind refused to accept this information. Then, suddenly, I understood.

Mother, who was always so good and kind, was dead. I understood, and I was sorry, but I didn't feel pain over it. Death and pain were parts of life. Grievance was useless.

"A mercy," the guard continued, "That she never lived to learn that the last of her family was witches." He scowled, glaring at us. They all truly hated us.

I felt more of the fury from this morning. Why did I have to be so small, so helpless? I wished I was strong. Strong enough to hurt him, to kill them all. I wanted to see them in pain.

A few members of the crowd dared meet my eyes as they bound my hand behind the stake. They flinched back as if shocked. I liked that.

The ropes were cutting my wrists and my arms were bent at an uncomfortable angle. It didn't matter to me. I wanted them to kill me and have it over with, if they must. The pain didn't matter.

A man lit the torch and declared the verdict against me, as with Mrs. Porter. They claimed I had cursed Billy, Alec was my accomplice. I could have rolled my eyes, but they were squeezed together as they brought the torch to my feet. I heard the wood cackle as the fire caught. I braced for the pain.

Suddenly, I was flying. The wind was whipping past like a slap in the face. I tried to open my eyes, but it was like they were sealed shut. As abruptly as it had started, the wind ceased, but still my eyes would not open.

Then came the pain I was waiting for, though it was not what I had expected. Something sharp was cutting me, the fire was much hotter than I had imagined, and I realized that the pain _did _matter. And nothing else. I forgot every last thing with meaning in my life. There was only the fire, the burn that raged endlessly. I tried to get away, but the fire was _inside_ me. There was nothing else at all. No pain in the world could compare to this. I lost track of every aspect of my being, even time. This was timeless, no beginning and no end.

It felt like several lifetimes before I regained my perspective. I remembered that there were other things beside my pain, though that was still front and center in a large part of my mind. I had many questions as well. Where was I? How did I get here? Where was Alec? Was he alright? Or was he suffering too? How long would this last before I died? Was I already dead? I didn't know the answer to any of these. Maybe I was dead and this torture was hell. Perhaps all those fools who went around preaching that witches would burn in hell had some truth under there lies. After all, God would believe I was a witch as well.

A few lifetimes more and I felt the pain lesson, draining slowly from my fingers and toes, spreading relief up my arms and legs.

At the same time, my heartbeat sped and the pain in my chest worsened. Part of my mind was conscious that the relief had spread to my head and shoulders, while the greater part was foucused on the pain in my heart.

Though I knew my screams were usless I couldn't hold them back. I shreiked and thrashed while my heart pounded like it would slice through my ribs.

Then, with a last pitiful glug, it fell silent. I realized I wasn't breathing and quickly took a gulp of air. It entered my lungs, but I felt mo sense of relief from the action, I didn't need the air.

At the same time, it was delicious in an odd way. I could taste the scents in the air as well as smell them. And I could smell _everything._ The coarse cotton of my dress, the dirt tangled in my hair, the worn leather of my shoes. Also scents I knew, but didn't understand. Wood, stone, and… fine clothe? Silk if I wasn't mistaken.

There was something else, but I didn't recognize it at all. It made me think of honey, lilacs, and… sunshine? Yes that was it. Something else too, but I couldn't place it. It was pleasant, sweet.

My analyses had taken less than a second; I still hadn't seen where I was. I opened my eyes. I was in a small stone room with great oak double doors. There was very little furniture, only a small wooden bed that I was lying on. It had a thin silk coverlet, which explained the smell.

It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was so _clear_. There were no blurred edges, no shadows or dimming weaknesses.

I knew the bed should have felt hard, for it had no mattress, but it was feather soft against my skin.

I sat up, and was immediately staggered by the speed. It should have been dizzying, but I saw everything with the same perfect clarity. It was as if there had been no movement.

I looked at my arm. The muscles had hardened; the skin glinted faintly under the overhead light. I poked at it, but it refused to give. I would have had better luck bending a diamond.

Just then one of the tall doors opened. I flashed to my feet, still unnerved by the speed.

Standing behind the door was a man. He was old, with shoulder length black hair and a pleasant smile. All his features were perfect and angular. His skin was powdery looking, but still hard muscled and glinting.

With a start, I realized he was like me.

I looked up at his eyes. They were a deep red. I was horrified to see myself reflected in the black pupils, my eyes an even brighter ruby.

"What am I?" I asked. My choked voice rang like a hundred bells.

* * *

**Yea! She's a vampire, we're that much closer to the end :( But there's still a lot to go :) I love reviews! Post one please! They make me write so much faster!**

**Love, Claire**


	4. Vampire

**I'm soo sorry. I know it's been 2 weeks since I updated, but please don't get mad. My schedule has been impossible and I couldn't use a computer anywhere else cause the school blocked FanFiction, which I think is totally lame. i just got a laptop so it should be easier for me to update and I will be better about it.**

**I have a special surprise to make up for it which I will reveal at the end, you can get to reading the long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters, only the idea to write this story**

* * *

Chapter 4 Vampire

His name was Aro. He had lived here in Volterra for more than three millennia. He had saved Alec and me and brought us here. We were vampires.

"Don't worry, dear one," he said comfortingly after he had told me this, patting my hand. "You'll be with your brother soon. Now, I must leave you. Chelsea will show you around." A breath takingly beautiful woman entered the then room as if she'd been waiting there the whole time, coming to a fluid stop before us. Her grace was surreal.

"Chelsea, "Aro commanded. "Take Jane hunting, and show her the castle. We'll meet in the tower when you have finished," he added by means of a parting line.

"Yes, Master," the woman replied sweetly.

Hmm. That was an interesting aspect to consider. Was I supposed to do that, or was this Chelsea a slave of some sort? I new though dawned on me. Was I a slave? I didn't like that idea much. I supposed these questions would be answered in due time.

For now I followed Chelsea down a great stone hall. Along the way she told me the details of my transformation.

I was now a living stone, hard and cold. I did not need to sleep, eat, or even breath. My diet would be blood, and I would always thirst for it.

_That must be the burn I felt now in the back of my throat,_ I reasoned with myself. The rest of me felt impenetrable and perfect_. _And the feeling was getting stronger, I was finding it harder to give my full attention to Chelsea's words, though the were still telling the finer aspects of my fate. The bloodlust was always there on the edge of my thoughts_. _I shook my head, repelling against it. _Chelsea would take me hunting soon. I could control this._

Near the end of the hall Chelsea turned into a small room that was to be mine and Alec's. It was small and square, with little furniture save a couple low, cushioned chairs that looked plain, yet comfortable, and two trunks with the new style of drawers that pulled out rather than being raised. There was one of each on either side of the stone room. It was well lit from the great picture window the held a wonderful view of the land beyond the city. All rolling hills of luscious greens and browns, with walled cities like this one rising like castles from their surface. The brick framing this scene was a light, cheery gray that was almost pink toned from the clay bedded into it, and it expanded around the whole room. It was all simple, yet had a timeless look of elegance to it that I immediately took a fancy to.

"You won't sleep here, of course," she smirked like we were in on some great private joke. I too found her words a hint amusing and cracked half a smile. "But it will be a place to store you things and spend some of your spare time in. Most of the guard prefer to rest in the towers with the rest, but I have found it nice to have a quiet place to retreat to. Our kind are loners by nature, so you might feel the same."

She then glided over to one of the tall trunks in the corner of the room and opened the second and bottom drawer to reveal many simple dresses. Simple, yet much finer than any I had ever owned before now. Each was obviously factory made, with neat stitches that with less than my new perfected vision would seem flawless and pressed collars and skirts, made of fine, tight spun cotton that I had never There were many colors, pinks and blues and all nestled together with such variety as made my had spin. The one Chelsea held out for me was a soft spring green that felt luxurious to the touch before I had even put it on. When I did put it on it felt wonderful. For the first time in my life, I felt _rich._

Chelsea had turned her back while I changed (it had taken less than two seconds, I was becoming better adjusted to the speed) and was pulling a long ash gray cloak from the top drawer.

"You'll need this when we go outside," she informed me. "I suppose you haven't seen what happens to us in the sun yet."

After confirming I hadn't from a shake of my head she darted over to the window with no more explanation and help her arm under the slanted ray of the late afternoon sun.

I gasped at the result. What had before been only a subtle glimmer and mysterious shine was now sparkling like one thousand cut diamonds from invisible faucets. It was enchanting and luring, but terrifying and inhuman at the same time.

Chelsea pulled her arm out of the light and grinned at my stupefied expression.

"You see the problem," she said in an unimpressed voice, pulling on her own steel gray cloak as if this was perfectly normal. Which it might have been for her, but from the amused glances she was still sneaking at me, I guessed the boredom was an act for my benefit. I forgot my mild annoyance at this at her next words.

"Let's hunt"

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I took your advice, LostOzian,****and added more detail. I hope it was to your saticfaction. I want to send special thanks to faerie kitten and Kaitlyn Cullen XO, my main support system. Thanks for the great PM's guys! And to all my reviewers who are much kinder to me than I deserve. For a list of names, just check Story Reviews, yeah I mean ALL of you, even though that's not many.**

**This and Chapter 5 were originally 1 Chapter, but it got super long and didn't work well with this great stopping point. Hopfully I can get chapter 5 out fast. (Hint: the more reviews I get, the more willing I am to stay up late typing. It's 11:32 pm right now and I'll probably be up for an hour more, all for you, so reveiw if you appreciate that.**

**Now, for my special suprise. Drum roll, please. . . It's a BRAND NEW STORY! I can't decide which one so vote now at my poll on my page. There's info in my profile about each option.**

**This won't stop my Vampire Witch writing or make updates even slower, all stories will probably get a chance to be posted, but I want to know what you guys want to read most so I can put more energy into that story.**

**If your mad about the slowness, hate me, not the story. Jane may be able to take it, but I don't want her to have to.**

**Sorry again! Love you guys (even if you hate me)!**

**C**


	5. First Hunt

**AN: I know I copied the chapter title from Breaking Dawn, but really, nothing else fit. So, here it is. I don't know if anyone else has even done hunting, normal vamp style, first person. This is my attempt. Tell me what you think, even if you think it sucks. Especially if you do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all Stephenie Meyer's wonderful creation, I just had the idea and wrote the story.**

**So on with this_ very_ ****long chapter! (I hope you like it, and just think, 4 and 5 were originally 1 chapter. It was just way too long, so I split it. This is my longest chapter _ever_, 3,783 words!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 First Hunt

Chelsea set a brisk pace as she led me through the castle and out the city. I had already been told that hunting in the city was forbidden, we had to go outside for meals. Usually, they just brought the pray to us, one of the duties of the guard, but it would not be the best for Alec or my first time. We needed to be able to fend for ourselves.

We didn't encounter anyone in the long, unchanging stone halls. I suspected this was merely a back way, not even the main corridor. Once we got outside there was only forest and a great wall. I recognized this from the view from my window.

Chelsea pushed open a gate in the stone that blended so well, any but a vampire would have missed it. Once we were passed and the door had been closed behind us, we ran full speed.

As we ran I found there was still much more I didn't know about my new self. The conversation neither slowed me nor disrupted my focus as I heard the most interesting bit of information yet, I was immortal.

"You will never change from how you are now." Chelsea explained as I struggled to digest this new knowledge. "Your likes and dislikes, interests and annoyances, will be the same for the rest of eternity, as well as your physical appearance."

Almost as interesting, she told me, was the special "gifts" that some vampires possessed. Extra powers beyond the usual strength, speed and beauty. Not all Immortals had them, and each one was unique, never the same twice. Aro, for example, could hear every thought a mind had ever had simply by touching their skin.

I didn't know what to make of this. He had heard me when he had touched my hand, but I had never thought anything that might be upsetting to him, so there wasn't anything to worry about, right? It was still an odd feeling, knowing that he knew all my secrets and worries and weaknesses. I ignored the feeling, though. There would be time for it later.

And Aro by far wasn't the only gifted member of the Volturi. There was also Demitri, an exceptionally powerful tracker who could find anyone, anywhere, after he had been in proximity with them once, Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard (why a vampire needed a guard was a mystery to me.), was a shield who could repel any physical attack, and Marcus, Aro's brother, who could sense relationships between people.

"Marcus isn't truly Aro's brother," Chelsea explained. "They and Caius are the ancients of Volterra, the founders of this coven. They came together with a desire to uphold the law, keeping our secret safe from the humans. Caius doesn't have a talent, but he is a strong leader."

"Do you have a power," I asked curiously, she hadn't mentioned anything about herself.

"Yes," she admitted. "I can feel and influence the ties between people, strengthening or weakening them. If comes in handy when we wish to separate a coven during a fight. I can turn the innocent members from the guilty, so there is less bloodshed, metaphorically."

"Do you think I'll be able to do anything special?" I was eager for the answer, for any change to be special among what was now my kind.

"Aro seems to believe so," was the reply, to my delight. "He had Eleazar search for anyone with potential a few years back, and he's been watching you ever since.

Chelsea studied my curiously, like I might somehow come up with some miraculous insight and tell her how I was special, when I truly hadn't the slightest idea. I had questions of my own, however.

"Eleazar?" I queried. "What's his talent?"

"He can sense the talent in a vampire. It works for humans as well, but he has to focus very hard on them. And them he only gets a faint idea, not a definite on the full force of the power they could have, only if there will be one."

_I wonder what could be special about me?_ I searched my mind, but didn't have a clue. I had never been special or talented at anything. The only reason I stood out was for being a witch, and that was all a huge lie. A lie Alec had been part of. My thoughts changed direction instantly.

"Where is Alec?" I didn't have a doubt that he was now a vampire as well. But I had thought we were going to find him. Aro had said _soon,_ after all.

"Don't worry," Chelsea consoled me. "You'll be with him soon" _Why does everyone keep saying that? How long do I have to wait to know if he's truly all right? "_We need you to be able to control you thirst before we meet him back in the city. Two newborns together and unfed would be too great and stupid a risk. You would probably tear each other apart the first human scent that came through the window."

This disturbed me. Surly I wouldn't attack my own brother? I didn't know how strong I really was. I could almost feel the power embedded in my mussels, the force I knew could destroy any substance beyond the diamond skin of vampires. But my teeth would be enough. I knew that was the only way we could be killed. I ran my tongue over the razor sharp points, slick with venom. Also, the instincts might be more than I could handle.

All these thoughts were pushed out of my mind as the pain in my throat erupted at the thought of hunting. Thankfully we were near our destination. Not too near, I could barely smell the humans, it wasn't as hard to stay near Chelsea as it would have been were we any closer.

"Hold your breath and listen to me," Chelsea ordered. I obeyed without question. Though it was uncomfortable to be cut off from my most informative sense, I found it easier without the sent ruling me. It was still fresh in my head though, and it was difficult to obey the latter command, but I managed with some difficulty. Chelsea placed her hands on my shoulders and met my eyes with deep intensity, as if telling me the most important thing ever. Which, in a way, I suppose it was.

"When you smell your pray, instinct will take over," she began once she had my full attention. "Follow these instincts, but watch yourself. It would be too easy to drink after you are full, too kill every human near. When you are satisfied, _stop_. It can be done, and you will have to find the will. Lastly, let no one see you. Are you ready?" I nod, carefully assessing how I was feeling. I knew I could find the will. I would not lose control. I wouldn't let anyone think I was so weak.

Chelsea dropped her hands and took a step back before I did anything. I was grateful. She had been kind to me, and I didn't want to kill her once I smelled the blood. I checked my control again, and took a small breath.

My reaction to the scent was automatic. I sunk into a crouch and, as if drawn by a magnet, moved with the grace I had watch in ever vampire thus far toward the impossibly tempting scent. The thirst burned in my nose, all the way down to my stomach like fire, and the sweet substance would be water to quench it.

I was very close now. I could hear each heartbeat that pumped the blood that called like a siren's song as I entered the innocent and unaware town. It was not unlike the one I had come from. There was no walls or gates to deter intruders, not that they would have been an obstacle for me.

The strength I had felt before had doubled, now that I had a course to follow and a goal in mind. I quickly slipped in the window of a small cottage.

The woman there didn't hear me, and was dead before she could turn to the pot she had been cooking in, my teeth at her throat. As I bit through the skin, the blood tasted so wonderful I sucked her dry in seconds. There was no way to describe the experience, no pleasure to compare it to. It was the greatest form of happiness to be felt.

Yet I was still thirsty. It was disgusting, truly, I thought as I looked at the dead woman. She had been around her mid thirties, pleasantly plump with laugh lines. A good three or four times my mass, and yet all her blood was not enough to silence the fire that still burned. I sighed, my hunt would continue.

Three victims later (a small family, a father, mother, and their young boy) and I was finished. The fire was not gone, but it was bearable and easy to ignore. I realized that no amount of hunting could get rid of it fully. It was still hard to obey Chelsea's command, I smelled more blood less than half a mile away. It took a lot of will not to follow, to hold my breath and turn my feet in the opposite direction and return to the edge of the town, where Chelsea was waiting. She had not followed me, that would have made me defensive, and I might have turned badly into a fight.

I had only taken a few minutes, for all the people I had killed and how bloated I should be from the blood I had consumed. But my perfect diamond body didn't even change. I had seen myself reflected back from the glass of a window as I left the village, my eyes were even brighter than the first time I had seen them. I supposed it had something to do with the blood.

Chelsea ran her eyes appraisingly over me when I came into view. "Very nice job," she complimented. "barely a scratch on you."

I looked down at my dress. There was a rip in the sleeve and near the base of the hem, but other than that, I had done a neat job with the humans. I smiled triumphantly. "Are we going back now?" I asked eagerly. I was under control, surly that meant I could see Alec now.

"Yes," Chelsea consented, with an slightly amused smile. "Just follow our scent back to the city."

At this I took off like a bullet, I could find the trail easily, the task was simpler than walking up the lane to home in bright daylight. When I heard Chelsea fall behind a little, (my strength would be greater than any mature vampires for awhile, somewhere around a year, Chelsea had said, when the lingering human blood leaves my tissues completely) I slowed fractionally. We were very close to Volterra now.

"Wait Jane," Chelsea called in a patient voice. "We're taking the front entrance this time."

That made me a little nervous. There would be humans there. I wasn't thirsty, but I didn't know I would hold against the temptation.

Chelsea could see my disease and smiled "You can do it," She told me confidently. "Just hold your breath."

We entered the gate and I saw for the first time the marvel of the city. The tall stone buildings had a historic and timeless look. I didn't know how long they had been standing. Centuries probably. There was a sort of elegance to it. You couldn't possibly describe it, but it was there.

I loved it immediately. It felt like home.

Chelsea and I kept our cloaks up so that the occasional passerby wouldn't notice anything unusual about our skin as she led me to the heart of the city, Palazzo de Priori. The Clock Tower, but I thought it sounded much prettier in Italian. In the large central square the sun had already passed the high walls, and most everything was thrown into shadow. Still, we kept our hoods up. I also held my breath so the scent wouldn't temp me.

I followed Chelsea down a narrow alley, and was confused by the dead end we had hit until she strode up to a storm drain and, flipping of the top, lowed herself down it and dropped. I heard the almost inaudible _thump _as her feet touched down, and hastened to follow. My landing was just as quiet, and that delighted me.

The tunnel was dark, but the blackness did nothing to impair my vision. I could see as far and as clearly if it were light. The air felt warm to my skin, though I knew it shouldn't. We emerged from a heavy wooden double-door at the end to a light, posh reception office. There were no real windows, but beautiful paintings of the country side made it seem as though there were.

I only had a second to take this in before I was hit my the scent. Hard. A human sat behind the desk by the wall and it took all my strength and willpower not to kill him right there. The fact that I had just hunted hardly matter, his blood was so tempting. I quickly stopped the passage of air to my lungs and planted my feet, hands balled into tight fists.

"Sorry," Chelsea murmured with true remorse, speaking too low and fast for the man to hear. "I should have warned you. That's Alfonzo, the receptionist." She smirked slightly, I could tell she found his name comical. I could not spare the air to laugh, as I felt like doing.

I released only enough of my precious air to ask a brief question. "Does he _know_?_"_

She understood at once what I meant. "Yes," was the grave reply. "But when he is no longer useful, we will dispose of him. We only keep the one's with potential, and he has shown none." Then she smirked and added "But he _is _useful. After all, you could hardly get a vampire to sit and do the paper work. And we must keep up our charade."

I stared in disbelief at the average looking man who couldn't have heard any of our conversation. He knew the secret, so he couldn't be allowed to leave, or he might tell. I still couldn't comprehend the use of a mortal here. I had only been a vampire a few hours and I already looked down on them. They were slow, blind, and needed food and sleep. But Chelsea made a point. We could hardly be expected to sit at a desk all day just to keep up appearances. And there was no danger of another human killing the few well-spaced visitors I had been told about.

When we had reached the end of the room and mounted the stairs there I allowed myself a small breath. The lack of air was uncomfortable. At the top Chelsea relaxed and threw back the hood of her cloak. I copied the motion and we entered what I assumed was the castle's turret, judging by the amount of stairs we had climbed.

Inside, a different reception, greeted us, this much less normal than the first. Vampires mingled all throughout the room. Rainbows were dancing on the walls from where the light of the high windows hit their skin. Against the fall wall were three chairs like thrones, on in them sat Aro, and two that could only be his brothers, Caius and Marcus. Caius sat to Aro's left, ramrod strait and leaning in, his eyes lit-up and excited over whatever he and Aro were discussing. Marcus was on his right, slumped over and seeming bored and detached, making no effort to join the other's conversation. I wondered what his problem was as I saw him sigh broodingly for no particular reason.

All of them turned with open curiosity as we entered, and the idle chatter that had been taking place stopped, but I hardly noticed. Because, close to the far wall where the ancients sat, was Alec. His face lit up when he saw me, and his new beauty was dazzling. He was at my side in a instant, his arms wrapped around me briefly in a tight hug before he stepped back to see my face. The look of disbelief on his face was a reflection of mine. We had been used to each other with our plain, unspecial human looks. I could barely find my brother in this angle faced boy in front of me. But it was him, undoubtedly. Even the red eyes didn't deter from the fact.

"Children," a hulking giant of a man Alec had been standing next to muttered at this exchange.

I looked up from Alec's eyes and glared at him. Who was he to talk down on me? I was a vampire, same as him. I was strong, strong enough to hurt him. He had no right…

I knew my reasoning was irrational, but that didn't matter as a hot fury rose to my face, tinting my vision crimson. I felt a longing to hurt him, so violent I had no idea what to do with it. So I did the only thing I could. I released it, setting it at him like an enraged dog, held only by it's master's leash.

The next instant, he was on the ground curled in obvious agony, his screams echoing off the stone walls. I jumped back, startled out of my sudden rage. The fury came back to my mind, releasing him from the potency of it that I couldn't understand.

He jumped to his feed, mussels tensed for fight, eyes wary and even afraid. I found that even though I had been startled, I had enjoyed his pain.

Aro stood from his place by the wall and glided over to me, the only one. Everyone else took a few quick shuffles back. All but Alec, who was staring at me in black disbelief. Aro touched my hand and chuckled before moving to the man I had just tortured and resting his hand on his shoulder.

A thoughtful look came into his eyes before he smiled and said, "Well, Felix, it seems Jane has discovered her gift."

* * *

**I love that line!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I got 2 within the first hour it was up! Special thanks to Keiri Brandon, for wanting to beat up everyone who does anything mean to Jane and Alec, and for starting Team Jane and Alec. (Anyone else want to join? :) )**

**Also thanks to:**

**twilight-lover9142 and ****faerie kitten,**

**The only other people who reviewed,**

**And LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT and nuanx3, the amazing authors I beta for. You should really check out their stories while you wait for my slug paced updates. ;)**

**I edited most of my previous chapters, adding better detail and all that. You can go back and read it, but it won't matter if you don't. Nothing, super important was added that I will refer to later.**

**My polls still going, check it out. You guys can't see the results, but there are only 4 votes so far! You guys can do better! Please Review! Did you,**

**Like it? :|**

**Love it? :)**

**Hate it? :(**

**TELL ME!**

**I'm taking a break for the holidays, so I might not update until next year. Add me to Author Alerts though, I might have a special surprise for you guys (don't hold me to that, it's still a work in progress, but I think you'll really like it, and I refuse to give any more away).**

**Please check out my profile, there's a lot of great information to know, like the poll, my update schedule, and random stuff that I'd like opinions on. Please, it'll only take about 5 minutes of your time, and would really help me out.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, etc.!**

**Love, Claire**

**P.S. Does anyone want to beta for me? I was thinking it might be nice to have one, but only if you can get it back to me fast, my updates take long enough, I don't want to make people wait added time. PM me if you're interested! Thank you!**


	6. Gifts

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's been months, and I hate myself for it, but if you put me on Author Alerts you saw that I was writing other stuff. I know, no excuse, so just read it and don't hate me too bad. Geez, you all probably forgot what's happening!**

**Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own Jane. Or any of the others.**

**Thanks ****X. The Marauders .X for the great review that reminded me I still had this story to take care of. Here you go! (Was I fast enough for you?)**

* * *

**Chapter 6, Gifts**

Previously: _Aro stood from his place by the wall and glided over to me, the only one. Everyone else took a few quick shuffles back. All but Alec, who was merely staring at me in blank disbelief. Aro touched my hand and chuckled before moving to the man I had just tortured and resting his hand on his shoulder._

_A thoughtful look came into his eyes before he smiled and said, "Well, Felix, it seems Jane has discovered her gift."_

I could not cause pain, we discovered after much trial, only an illusion of it. I hurt no part of the victim, yet they were in intense agony.

Aro insisted on trying each member of the guard, to see if any were immune. They weren't. Each new person that was tortured was pleasurable to me. They stood frozen with the fear of anticipation until I turned my gaze on them and let the raw force free. After a few tries it felt natural, I didn't even need to concentrate.

Some were stronger than others, they didn't scream when they felt the pain. However, no one remained standing through it. That pleased me even more.

This all fascinated Aro.

"Wonderful!" he called delightedly when everyone had had a turn. "Completely incredible! I have never seen anything equal to this!" I had already learned how expressive Aro was; nothing was too trivial for his exclamations. And now my talent had apparently excited him beyond his usual limits.

"Jane, dear, just out of curiosity, could you try it on _me_? Just very quickly."

I started at him in blank shock and disbelief. He had seen me torture the others around us and _wanted_me to do the same to him? As much as I had enjoyed the other's pain I did not want to do that to my new master. Aro had been kind to Alec and me; I didn't want him to turn us out, which he might if he feared I might hurt him again after he felt it once. Aro touched my hand and, no doubt hearing my qualms, and laughed softly once in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, dear one, I just want to know."

His expression was serene enough to reassure me that he meant it, and I would be welcome regardless of the outcome. So I focused my mind and felt the power flow to Aro; envisioning his pain, but controlling it, as I hadn't done for the others. As soon as the first scream passed his lips I stopped, and he returned to himself and stood up. I was afraid he might turn us away yet, despite his previous reassurances.

But his response was far from my expectations; he laughed, exclaiming, "Incredible! Absolutely amazing!"

I was bewildered to say the least, and was certain my face showed it. Was he mad? Had he possibly _enjoyed_ the torrent of pain? The thought was revolting to me.

Aro ignored my unspoken, but obvious questions and turned to the other ancients, who had finally risen and come forward.

"Brothers," Aro announced to them, as though no one else was listening. "We stand much to gain from the power of this newborn," I had learned enough by this point not to take offence at the word, "and I have reason to believe that her twin is equally powerful."

So Alec was brought forward from the on looking crowd. I could not imagine what his gift could possibly be. Granted, I hadn't predicted mine either, but he was even more of a mystery. He was like me in some ways, but in others so different. While he could be equally unfeeling, he had none of my anger. My thoughts were quickly interrupted; Aro was ready to continue.

"Felix," Aro called, snapping his fingers once; a command. Felix came with some hesitation, his stance aggressive and his eyes wary, almost afraid.

"Now, Alec," he said in a soothing tone, "I want you to concentrate on Felix. Try to make him feel something, whatever you want, just keep focusing."

Alec nodded, a look of pure determination in his eyes. He locked gazes with the giant, and I could almost feel the power of his concentration through the subtle tensing of his body, and his face was stone. Still, nothing happened.

Then I saw it.

Creeping, almost oozing, from the place Alec was standing, was a faint mist, one that was visible only through my enhanced sight and the fact that I was really searching.

The subtle veil was edging its way to Felix, and by now others had spotted it. I could hear the collective gasp, and the whispers that followed. Alec's face and stance remained unchanged. The crowd became more urgent when finally the mist engulfed him, but Felix did nothing, absolutely nothing_._

When I studied him closer I could see that his tense pose had relaxed, and his eyes were unfocused. They were subtle changes, but it was obviously caused by Alec. My musings were broken when I realized the mist hadn't stopped at Felix, though it had moved away from my brother. Now it expanded like a cloud accumulating water, encompassing Chelsea and another whose name I did not know. They relaxed, as Felix had, though their stress had been more evident as they watched the cloud approach.

I looked up at Alec, concerned that he had lost control of this creation, but his face was unchanged from its deep concentration, so I relaxed, realizing that this was what he was attempting. The others didn't have this reassurance as they scrambled to get away from this abomination.

Their concern was unnecessary. Alec had discovered what he wanted, and returned to himself. The mist shrunk away from the three vampires.

They blinked as though a veil had been removed from their eyes, and sight was new. Curious…

"Did it hurt?" A vampire called Demetri stepped from the crowd, moving to stand by them.

"No," Felix replied hesitantly, as if admitting a great cowardess. "But it was awful. I couldn't see or hear anything, and there was nothing I could do. I could barely remember how to move, it was like being trapped alone in a dark room…" He struggled for more words to explain. Aro moved forward and touched his hand for the explanation.

"Total sensory deprivation," he murmured, as if to himself. "And to affect so many at once…. I wonder how far it would go… But," He returned to speaking to the crowd. "That will have to be an experiment for another day.

"Jane, Alec, thank you. It was so nice to learn about your talents. Now I'm sure you would like some time to talk, and possibly decide if this is where you would like to remain. If I might contribute to the decision, I would think it would be wise for you to stay, through your first years at the very least, but of course the choice is up to you. Goodnight." It was clearly a dismissal, but I was grateful, for we truly did need to speak, and there hadn't been much opportunity thus far.

So we followed the corridor back to our joint room. It was time to make a decision.

* * *

**Yes! I finally did it! I'm not so fond of that last bit, but that was what I could do. I hope it was somewhat worth waiting for.**

**And to make my guilt worse, you guys must really love me, 36 REVIEWS!!!! I know there are those of you who get hundreds a chapter, but that's a milestone for me! So don't brag, be glad I'm happy! I promise the next update won't take so long (not that that's saying much), but I'm also writing more stuff (6 stories have gone up since you last heard from me on this one, and if you read them you know that I have more planned for the near future). Author Alerts would be handy if you like my style, this story isn't getting as many reviews as my one-shot did, so I may just keep doing that… **

**I'm not even going to ask for reviews, this is my gift to you. But if you thought it was worth a comment of some sort, I would love to read them (ok, I still love and want reviews!) But really, I'm not in a place to ask for anything. **

**Thank you faerie kitten, my beta, who volunteered to edit this story and has been doing everything but! She's amazing, and I was beyond ecstatic when she offered, I've always loved her writing, and one of hers was the first fanfic I **_**ever**_** read! I guess if you think about it, that's what got me hooked and made me decide to write my own. She's really good, and I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve her! (She's on my Favorite Author list if you want to read her stuff, be sure to give her a nice review!)**

**Thanks guys, sorry for everything!**

**Claire**


	7. Decisions

**Wow! I got so much great feedback on the last chapter! Thanks so much! Hope you like this one just as well. Sorry it took a while, the sun's been out and… well, long story short I'm tomato red now ;) Plus other occurrences have come up… No details here.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the stuff in here, but the writing is mine :D**

* * *

Chapter 7 Decisions

Back in our room Alec and I settled into the chairs, our eyes never leaving the other's face. This was the first chance we had had to really speak without interruption since the change, and there was so much I wanted to say, but we were silent for several minutes.

I was still adjusting to the thought that the boy before me was my brother. He was so different, and yet the same. But mostly different, I noted as I searched his face for something familiar, some flaw that I had known all my life. The tiny scar on his chin had vanished, though his forehead was still a little too wide and flat, but not as obviously as when he was human. Still, it was a relief to recognize that bit of my brother that wasn't alien and strange. Just that little bit was still the same.

I knew from the intent way he was scrutinizing at me that he was observing me, the same as I was him. I wondered what he saw in my changed face. Still, I couldn't find it in me to voice any of these thoughts yet. I could only look.

It was Alec who finally spoke first. "I suppose your gift makes sense," he mused, slightly to himself. "You never had any aversion to causing pain."

I suppose some might have taken this as an insult, but I knew that was not at all how Alec meant it. Besides, it was true; I had always enjoyed others pain.

"Yes," I conceded, unable to deny it from any angle. "And yours too, although I would never have imagined it But you never encouraged suffering."

"And we haven't had much time to build expectations, have we?" he remarked we a small smile.

"Very true…" This was a perfect opening to discuss all that had happened, and I was quick to seize it. "How has it all been for you? I mean, with the change and everything."

His answer was hesitant; he didn't like to admit weakness any more than I did. "It was… painful. I'm sure you know." I nodded, _knowing_ all too well. "But they treated me fine once it stopped…" He paused again, as though debating what he wanted to say next, or if he should say it. He made a decision before I became impatient enough to interrupt.

"I think we should stay," he blurted in a rush, examining my face as though trying to see how I would react to such a statement.

And indeed I was surprised by his declaration; Alec wasn't usually the one to voice the preferred outcome, that was usually my role, and he would quietly agree or disagree. That may have been why he was scrutinizing my face at this moment, but I was unsure of exactly what he saw there.

However, though staggered, I did not disagree with him. I didn't know what to expect from this new life, and the irresistible bloodlust had alarmed me the first time, even when Chelsea was nearby to stop me if anything went too wrong.

"I think you're right," I stated to show my agreement, realizing my expression had been unchanging for a while, and he wouldn't know what I was thinking. He relaxed a hint when I responded, and we settled in to discuss our plans for the future.

In the end only two things were certain.

First, we would start our new lives here, at least for a while. After that we would see. This wasn't the most important fact, but it was what Aro was concerned with, so we left our chamber to find him and the other ancients. Though it was well past midnight now we weren't concerned of being a disturbance. Not needing sleep was becoming a very convenient ability.

The second, and most important, decision was one that we didn't even need to discuss, we already knew it, and only stated it aloud because we were mentioning everything, and it needed to be said.

No matter what happened, or where we went or stayed, we would stick together. Forever.

**End of Part One**

* * *

**Alright, I know that needs some explaining. This is the end of what I have written of Jane's back story. This was designed to fit into Stephenie Meyer's books as something that could have happened, and then I planned to add a type of sequel that seemed pretty cool at the time, but right now there's a lot going on, and I'm just having a hard time. I feel like I'm losing a lot of my **_**self**_**, and I don't want to feel tied down by this, so I'm going to end it here, and if I decide to come back I'll put up the sequel. But really, I just need a break. I honestly don't know if this is the end of my fanfiction writing, but I defiantly isn't the end of my career as a writer, which is the other reason I want to stop, there's ideas for novels bouncing in my head, and I want to let them out. **

**So I wish you all the best, always and for the last time for a while,**

**Claire**


End file.
